Dinosaur Pedia Wikia
Welcome to the Dinosaur Pedia Wikia Long, long ago, animals called dinosaurs lived on the earth. A Dinosaurs Abelisaurus Acanthopholis Acanthostega Achelousaurus Achillobator Acrocanthosaurus Adasaurus Adocus Aegyptosaurus Aeolosaurus Aepisaurus Afrovenator Agilisaurus Agujaceratops Agustinia Ahshislepelta Aigialosaurus Ajkaceratops Alamosaurus Alanqa Albertaceratops Albertosaurus Alectrosaurus Aletopelta Alexornis Algoasaurus Alioramus Allosaurus Alphadon Altirhinus Altispinax Alvarezsaurus Alxasaurus Amargasaurus Amargasuchus Ammosaurus Ampelosaurus Amphicoelias Amtosaurus Amygdalodon Anatosuchus Anchiceratops Anhanguera Ankylosaurus Anserimimus Antarctopelta Antarctosaurus Antetonitrus Antrodemus Anurognathus Apatosaurus Aragosaurus Aralosaurus Archaeodontosaurus Archaeopteryx Archaeornithoides Archaeornithomimus Archelon Argentinosaurus Argyrosaurus Arkharavia Arrhinoceratops Arthropleura Asiatosaurus Atacamatitan Atlascopcosaurus Aublysodon Aucasaurus Australovenator Australodocus Austrosaurus Avaceratops Avimimus Avisaurus B Dinosaurs Bactrosaurus Balaur Bambiraptor Barosaurus Baryonyx Beelzebufo Beipiaosaurus Becklespinax Bellusaurus Bernissartia Bonitasaura Brachiosaurus Brachyceratops Brachylophosaurus Brachytrachelopan Bradycneme Bravoceratops Byronosaurus C Dinosaurs Callovosaurus Camarasaurus Camptosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Carnotaurus Castorocauda Caudipteryx Cearadactylus Cedarosaurus Centrosaurus Ceratogaulus Ceratops Ceratosaurus Cetiosaurus Charonosaurus Chasmosaurus Chialingosaurus Chilantaisaurus Chindesaurus Chirostenotes Cimolestes Citipati Clidastes Coahuilaceratops Coelophysis Coloborhynchus Colossochelys Compsognathus Concavenator Condorraptor Confuciusornis Coronosaurus Corythosaurus Crassigyrinus Cretornis Cretoxyrhina Crichtonsaurus Cristatusaurus Cryolophosaurus Cryptoclidus D Dinosaurs Dacentrurus Daemonosaurus Dakosaurus Dakotadon Dakotasuchus Darwinopterus Daspletosaurus Datanglong Deinocheirus Deinonychus Deinosuchus Deltadromeus Deltatheridium Desmatosuchus Diabloceratops Dicraeosaurus Didelphodon Dilophosaurus Dimetrodon Dimorphodon Dinilysia Diphydontosaurus Diplocaulus Diplodocus Dolichorhynchops Dorygnathus Draconyx Dracopelta Dracovenator Dreadnoughtus Dromaeosaurus Dromiceiomimus Dryosaurus Dsungaripterus Dunkleosteus Dyoplosaurus E Dinosaurs Edaphosaurus Edmontonia Edmontosaurus Effigia Einiosaurus Ekrixinatosaurus Elaphrosaurus Elasmosaurus Enantiornithine Eocarcharia Eoraptor Eotriceratops Epanterias Epidexipteryx Erectopus Erlikosaurus Eryops Estemmenosuchus Eudimorphodon Euoplocephalus Euparkeria Eustreptospondylus F Dinosaurs Fabrosaurus Falcarius Fruitafossor Fukuiraptor Fukuisaurus Futabasaurus G Dinosaurs Gallimimus Gasosaurus Gastonia Giganotosaurus Gigantoraptor Gigantspinosaurus Glyptops Gojirasaurus Gondwanatitan Goniopholis Gorgosaurus Gravitholus Greererpeton Gryphosaurus Guanlong H Dinosaurs Hadrosaurus Hallopus Halticosaurus Haplocanthosaurus Haploceheirus Harpactognathus Harpymimus Hatzegopteryx Heptasteornis Herrerasaurus Hesperonychus Hesperornis Hesperosaurus Heterodontosaurus Homalocephale Hoplitosaurus Huayangosaurus Hybodus Hydrotherosaurus Hylaeosaurus Hylonomus Hynerpeton Hypacrosaurus Hypselosaurus Hypsilophodon I Dinosaurs Ianthasaurus Iberomesornis Ichthyornis Ichthyosaurus Ichthyostega Ichthyovenator Iguanodon Incisivosaurus Indosuchus Ingenia Inostrancevia Irritator Ischigualastia Ischisaurus Isisaurus Itemirus J Dinosaurs Janenschia Jaxartosaurus Jeholopterus Jeholornis Jobaria Judiceratops K Dinosaurs Kaprosuchus Kentrosaurus Kelmayisaurus Koolasuchus Kosmoceratops Kritosaurus Kuehneosaurus L Dinosaurs Labocania Labyrinthodontia Lambeosaurus Lanzhousaurus Leaellynasaura Leptoceratops Lesothosaurus Lexovisaurus Liaoningosaurus Liliensternus Limnoscelis Lourinhanosaurus Lukousaurus Lycorhinus M Dinosaurs Macrogryphosaurus Maiasaura Majungasaurus Mamenchisaurus Mapusaurus Medusaceratops Megalosaurus Megaraptor Megazostrodon Mercuriceratops Mesodma Metriacanthosaurus Metriorhynchus Michelinoceras Microceratops Microposaurus Microraptor Minmi Minotaurasaurus Miragaia Monoclonius Monolophosaurus Mononykus Mosasaurus Moschops Mussasaurus Muttaburrasaurus N Dinosaurs Nasutoceratops Neovenator Nodosaurus Nundasuchus Nyctosaurus O Dinosaurs Ojoceratops Olorotitan Omeisaurus Ophiacodon Opisthocoelicaudia Ornitholestes Ornithomimus Orodromeus Oryctodromeus Ostafrikasaurus Othnielia Ouranosaurus Oviraptor P Dinosaurs Pachycephalosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Palaeobatrachus Panoplosaurus Parasaurolophus Parksosaurus Pawpawsaurus Pelecanimimus Peteinosaurus Piatnitzkysaurus Pinacosaurus Placerias Plateosaurus Plesiosaurus Poekilopleuron Postosuchus Prionosuchus Proganochelys Protoceratops Pteranodon Pyroraptor Q Dinosaurs Quetzalcoatlus Qantassaurus R Dinosaurs Rajasaurus Regaliceratops Rhabdodon Rhamphorhynchus Riojasaurus Rubeosaurus Rutiodon S Dinosaurs Saichania Saltasaurus Sarcosuchus Saurolophus Sauroniops Sauropelta Saurophaganax Scaphognathus Scutosaurus Secodontosaurus Segnosaurus Shaochilong Shunosaurus Siamotyrannus Sinoceratops Sinraptor Spinops Spinosaurus Stegosaurus Styracosaurus Suchomimus Supersaurus Szechuanosaurus T Dinosaurs Talarurus Tapejara Therizinosaurus Thrinaxodon Titanoceratops Torosaurus Triceratops Troodon Tropeognathus Tuojiangosaurus Tupandactylus Tyrannosaurus Tyrannotitan U Dinosaurs Utahraptor Unaysaurus V Dinosaurs Velociraptor Veterupristisaurus W Dinosaurs Wendiceratops X Dinosaurs Xenoceratops Y Dinosaurs Yangchuanosaurus Yutyrannus Z Dinosaurs Zhejiangopterus Zupaysaurus Ichthyostega.png|Ichthyostega meaning "Fish Roof" Plesiosaurus.png|Plesiosaurus meaning "Near Lizard" Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus meaning "Terrible Claw" Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus meaning "Reptile from Muttaburra" Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon meaning "Winged and Toothless" Deinosuchus.png|Deinosuchus meaning "Terrible Crocodile" Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus meaning "Well-Armed Head" Nasutoceratops.png|Nasutoceratops meaning "Large-Nosed" Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus meaning "Spiked Lizard" Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus meaning "Alberta Lizard" Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus meaning "Fused Lizard" Triceratops.png|Triceratops meaning "Three-Horned-Face Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus meaning "Tyrant Lizard" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse